wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Smartinez
Natalie is an 11 year old girl made by frozen wreck-it ralph. Appearance She has purple hair that is pink at the tips of her ponytails and pink bangs. Her ponytails are held up by two pink Nerds. her eyebrows are both pink and purple. Her left eye is purple and her right eye is pink. She has pink freckles on the left side of her face and purple freckles on the other. Her racing jacket is pink with a purple collar and a small white stripe running down her sleeves. Natalie wears a white shirt underneath. She also wears purple gloves and a pink and purple plaid skirt. Her shoes are pink flats with a purple Nerd on them like Tinkerbell. Personality Natalie is a sweet, sensative girl. That being said, she can sometimes say things harshly without meaning to though. People usually give her space because she is under a lot of emotional stress. The only thing she wants in the world is to be accepted and have a boyfriend who truely loves her. History Since Melanie Smartinez was scrapped, the Sugar Rush gamemakers created a new character based of off Nerds. They called her Nalatie. Natalie was not fully formed yet, so Melanie glitched into her, making them the same person. While Natalie fought for controll of her body and it's true form, Melanie told the fragile girl, "You will never be accepted and who would ever love you?" Natalie began to give in completey. Dianna Dandycandy, Mindy Milkdud von Doom, and Allie Bits von Schweetz all faced off against Melanie in a ledgendary battle. They knew that there was supposed to be a new racer and Melanie had taken over her body and form. They finally killed Melanie, leaving Natalie a seperate person and near-death herself. The fight happened in Mario Kart 7 so that none of them would regenerate. They rushed back to Sugar Rush with Natalie so that she could regenerate, but nothing happened. They ran back to Game Centeral Station to think, when Melanie came out of the shadows holding her code (that had never been fully activated, thus leaving it glitched) and she and Natalie's code. Melanie explained that because she was a glitch/virious, she needed half of another code to become a real racer. The 3 pointed out that they killed her. Melanie replied, "You can't kill a virious or a glitch. Good thing I'm both. Though I wish I could say the same for your little friend." Melanie broke she and Natalie's code in half. Melanie pressed her half into her whole, glitched code. She started to sparkle, because she had become a real racer. Then, she started to smash Natalie's half, but before she could, the 3 started to fight her. The 4 girls battled to the death, while Natalie grew weaker and paler. Finally they pulled Melanie's half of the code out of her whole code and smashed her half. Natalie's code turned back into a whole one and Melanie turned back into a glitch. Dianna, Mindy, and Allie carried Natalie back to Sugar Rush. They put Melanie's glitched code and Natalie's normal one back in the code room. Just as Natalie took her last breath, she began to regenerate. Realationships Glaze Cinnibun: Natalie and him are currently in a realationship. Glaze loves her for who she really is and Natalie is happy to have finally found love. Kart Her kart is a standard base kart covered in white frosting and sprinkled with pink and purple Nerds. The steering wheel is a white chocolate covered pretzel. The wheels are Mentos Trivia *technically Natalie and Melanie are sisters